tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Persönlichkeit Velvets ursprüngliche Persönlichkeit ist eine frohe und genügsame. Sie ist zufrieden mit ihrem Leben in dem kleinen Dorf Aball und damit, sich um ihre beiden Brüder zu kümmern und als Jägerin genügend Geld zu verdienen, um die Medizin von Laphicet erstehen zu können. Sie ist sowohl Laphicet als auch Arthur gegenüber fürsorglich und den anderen Einwohnern Aballs gegenüber freundlich und aufgeschlossen. Die zweite Scharlachrote Nacht ändert Velvets Persönlichkeit vorerst grundlegend, da sie sich selbst als von ihrem Bruder Arthur verraten erachtet und Laphicet rächen will. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie in einen Therion verwandelt wird, wird die Änderung ihrer Persönlichkeit begünstigt haben. Sie agiert rücksichtslos und schreckt auch selten vor Brandstiftung und Morden zurück. Ihren Verbündeten gegenüber verbirgt sie nicht, dass sie duldet, solange sie ihrem Rachedurst zuträglich sind oder nicht zumindest nicht im Weg stehen. Durch den Malak Laphicet wird Velvet jedoch schon früh deutlich sanfter, sodass ihre einstige mütterliche und fürsorgliche Seite gelegentlich zum Vorschein kommt. Nachdem Velvet die Wahrheit hinter Laphicets Opferung erfährt, beginnt sie allmählich, die Umstände von Artorius zu begreifen. Obwohl sie mehr oder weniger mit sich selbst ins Reine kommt und sich in diesem inneren Gleichgewicht selbst Innominat hingibt, damit er die Zivilisation weder vernichten noch unterdrücken kann, erzeugt sie dennoch endlose Bosheit. Sie beendet ihre Rache an Artorius zwar, ist dabei aber nicht mehr von Hass und Verzweiflung getrieben, sondern will die Unterdrückung des menschlichen Willens verhindern. Geschichte Kindheit Nachdem ihre Eltern kurz nach der Geburt ihres jüngeren Bruders bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren, lebte Velvet mit ihrer älteren Schwester Celica Crowe und ihrem jüngeren Bruder Laphicet Crowe alleine in Aball, einem Dorf auf Ostgand. Celica lernte danach einen Mann namens Arthur kennen. Arthur zog zu der kleinen Familie und half Celica dabei, Velvet und Laphicet großzuziehen. Die beiden heirateten. Dies geschah über zehn Jahre vor dem Prolog von Tales of Berseria. Arthur unterrichtete Velvet im Kampf, was sie nutzte, um alleine oder mit Laphicet den Ruhewald aufzusuchen. Als Velvet neun Jahre alt war, brach in der Scharlachroten Nacht Chaos aus, als eine große Menge von Dämonen über die umliegenden Dörfer hereinbrach. Velvet, Arthur und Laphicet waren gerade in einem benachbarten Dorf, als das Chaos begann, und liefen schnellstmöglich nach Hause. Doch die beiden erschöpften und stürzten, weshalb Arthur sie in Sicherheit brachte und bat, dass sie sich verstecken sollten. Er gab ihnen jeweils einen Apfel und sagte, sie wären mit Celicas Magie erfüllt und würde sie beschützen. Velvet ist entschlossen, den Apfel und ihren kleinen Bruder um jeden Preis zu verteidigen. Noch während sie warteten, hörten sie jedoch den Todesschrei von Celica und konnten einen hellen Strahl erblicken, der vom Dorf in den Himmel reichte. Tales of Berseria Prolog Als Velvet sechzehn ist, leidet Laphicet erneut an hohem Fieber, für das Velvet Medizin besorgen will. Da Arthur schnell weg muss, möchte sie einige Schweine erjagen, um sie gegen die Medizin beim Händler tauschen zu können. Doch während sie die Tiere bekämpft, wird eines von ihnen von der Dämonenpest vereinnahmt und verstärkt. Arthur taucht auf und befiehlt Seres, das verstärkte Schwein zu töten. Velvet sieht, dass er sich anschließend offenbar mit einer unsichtbaren Person unterhält, da sie nicht dazu imstande ist, Seres zu sehen. Arthur erklärt ihr, dass eine Horde von Dämonen in der Nähe des Dorfes gesehen wurde und gibt ihr den Auftrag, wenn sie einen solchen sieht, die Flucht zu ergreifen, da sie nicht gegen Dämonen bestehen kann. thumb|left|300px|Velvets Statusbild Velvet begibt sich nach Aball zurück, um die Medizin zu holen, und trifft dort auf ihre Freundin Niko. Diese merkt an, dass Velvet sehr unordentlich aussieht, allerdings ist Velvets Kamm vor kurzem zerbrochen und sie muss das Geld bereits für die Medizin ausgeben. Der Händler erklärt Velvet, dass die Medizin aufgrund der Dämonen noch nicht angekommen ist und er sich nicht sicher ist, wie viel sie kosten wird, wenn sie endlich da ist. Velvet kehrt daher erfolglos nach Hause zurück und sieht, dass Laphicet eine Zeichnung von einem Kompass angefertigt hat, den er eines Tages gern besitzen würde. Er erklärt ihr, wie ein Kompass funktioniert, allerdings versteht sie weder dies noch weshalb man sich nicht einfach an der Sonne und den Sternen orientieren sollte. Laphicet erklärt ihr hinterher, dass Seres vorbeikam und gesagt hat, dass Arthur an dem Abend nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Am nächsten Tag würde die Scharlachrote Nacht erneut stattfinden, doch bereits am Morgen kann Velvet Laphicet nicht finden. Sie eilt zum Händler und fragt, ob Laphicet dort gewesen wäre, aber er verneint die Frage. Sie entdeckt jedoch das Buch, das ihr kleiner Bruder immer gelesen hat. Laphicet hatte das komplette Buch per Hand abgeschrieben und dem Händler verkauft. Velvet tippt darauf, dass er den Kompass des Händlers kaufen wollte, aber auch dies verneint der Händler. Er wollte den Kompass dem Jungen als Bonus für das Abschreiben des Buches geben, allerdings lehnte Laphicet ab, da es für den Händler ein Verlustgeschäft gewesen wäre. Als Velvet wissen will, was Laphicet sonst gekauft hat, sagt er nur, dass er versprochen hat, es niemandem zu sagen und sie Laphicet selbst fragen sollte. Niko taucht auf und erklärt ihr, dass sie Laphicet dabei beobachtet hat, wie er das Dorf Richtung Ruhewald verlassen hat. Velvet folgt ihm und entdeckt ihn im Ruhewald, wo er sich aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung ausruht. Sie ist zunächst wütend, doch er erklärt ihr, dass er für Celicas Grab ihre Lieblingsblumen pflücken und das Meer sehen wollte. Sie gehen zur Klippe und reden dort einige Zeit miteinander, ehe ein Dämon auftaucht, der zunächst Velvet und dann Laphicet attackiert. Laphicet, der schwer verletzt ist, übergibt Velvet einen Kamm, den er dem Händler abgekauft hatte, noch während der Dämon zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzt. Velvet wirft sich schützend über ihren Bruder, doch Arthur erscheint und tötet den Dämon. Als Velvet bald darauf Zuhause erwacht, übergibt Laphicet ihr den Kamm. Sie erwacht kurz darauf erneut, jedoch in der Scharlachroten Nacht. Zunächst glaubt sie, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, doch da sie den Kamm in der Hand hat, sieht sie ein, dass alles zuvor tatsächlich geschehen ist. Abermals kann sie Laphicet und nun auch Arthur nicht finden. Sie rennt zurück zur Klippe, wo sich die beiden befinden und gerade miteinander sprechen. Laphicet sagt ihr, dass sie fliehen soll und will zu ihr laufen, fällt dabei jedoch hin. Als sie zu ihm laufen möchte, drückt eine unsichtbare Macht sie auf den Boden und hält Arme und Beine gefangen. Arthur erklärt, dass hier, an dem zerstörten Heiligtum, einst die Tore zur Hölle aufgestoßen wurde und in dieser Nacht endlich die Erlösung gekommen sei. Er will Laphicets Leben opfern, um diese Tore zu schließen. Laphicet bleibt vor Arthur stehen und schließt seine Augen, woraufhin er von Artorius schwer verwundet und in den Schlund der Ruine geworfen wird. Velvet kann sich befreien und springt Laphicet hinterher. Sie klammert sich mit der anderen Hand an der Kante fest, doch als sie auf Arthurs Befehl hin Laphicet nicht loslassen möchte, trennt er ihre linke Hand ab und bringt so beide zum Fallen. thumb|300px|Velvets Einblendung bei mystischen Artes Während sie in die Tiefe stürzt, sieht sie unter sich ein Maul, das sich öffnet und einen lila-roten Nebel freigibt, in dem sogleich eine Rune entsteht, aus der Licht gen Himmel empor schießt. Dieses Licht in Form von Drachen verschluckt zunächst Laphicets Körper und umhüllt danach auch Velvet. Als die Lichtsäule den Ausgang des Loches erreicht, wird Velvet wieder aus dem Schlund der Ruine geschleudert und landet bei Arthur. Ihr Arm verfiel der Dämonenpest und mutierte. Die Dämonen, die sie kurz darauf umringen, werden von ihr mit wenigen Schlägen getötet und gefressen. Erst danach erkennt sie, dass sie soeben die Dorfbewohner umgebracht hat. Arthur bezeichnet sich selbst daraufhin als "Artorius Collbrande" und wird von Velvet angegriffen, doch schleudert Seres sie mit einem Angriff zurück. Velvet wird daraufhin nach Titania gebracht, wo sie seither gefangen gehalten wird. Seres nimmt sich den Kamm, den Velvet beim Angriff hat fallen lassen. Hauptgeschichte Drei Jahre war Velvet auf Titania in ihrer Zelle gefangen und hat zahllose Dämonen verschlungen. Auch zu Beginn der Hauptgeschichte nährt sie sich an einem Werwolf. Bald darauf begegnet sie Seres, die zu ihr hinuntersteigt und die Barriere zerstört, die ihre Zelle nach oben hin gesichert hatte. Obwohl sie Seres gegenüber skeptisch eingestellt ist, akzeptiert sie ihre Hilfe vorzeitig. Seres versichert ihr, dass sie Artorius abgeschworen hat, und begleitet sie durch Titania. Nachdem Velvet sich mit neuen Klamotten und einer Waffe ausgerüstet hat, stiftet sie mithilfe der anderen gefangenen Dämonen Chaos auf Titania, um die Exorzisten abzulenken und fliehen zu können. Sie begegnet hierbei Rokurou Rangetsu und Magilou Mayvin, die beide ebenfalls gefangen waren, und verhilft Ersterem dazu, sein Schwert "Sturmheulen" wiederzufinden, das sie bei der restlichen Ausrüstung gefunden hatte. Während sie allein mit Seres unterwegs ist, stellt sich ihr jedoch der junge Oscar Dragonia, dem im Kampf mit Velvet und Seres das Gesicht verbrannt wird, doch durch einen Dämon verliert Seres ihr Leben und bittet Velvet, sie zu verschlingen. Velvet tut dies und erhält dadurch die Macht von Brunhild, dem Ring des Hexers, der durch Seres' Tod vollendet wurde. Sie hat dadurch später die Möglichkeit, die Barrieren zu vernichten, die die anderen Therions an ihren Erdenpulspunkten gefangen halten. Als Seres' Maske zerbrach, während Velvet sie verschlang, erkennt sie, dass es sich bei ihr um ihre getötete Schwester Celica handelt. Velvet begibt sich nun auf die Suche nach Artorius und ist davon getrieben, Rache an ihm für den Tod von Laphicet zu nehmen. Sie verbündet sich hierbei mit Rokurou und Magilou, mit denen sie von der Gefängnisinsel flüchtet, und schließlich auch mit Eizen und den anderen Piraten von Van Aifread, sodass sie mit der Van Eltia mobil ist. Im Laufe ihres Rachefeldzugs erhält Velvet den Titel "Herrscher des Unheils", während Artorius selbst zum Hirten gekrönt wird. Während die Helden mehr über Innominat erfahren, der von Artorius durch die Opferung von Laphicet drei Jahre zuvor endgültig erweckt worden war, versteht Velvet, dass sie selbst als Therion eines der sieben Mäuler von Innominat ist und ihn mit Bosheit versorgt,die sie ihren Opfern entzieht. Um Innominats Kraft zu erwecken, sind acht verschiedene Arten von Bosheit nötig, und Velvet sollte ihn mit Verzweiflung und Hass nähren. Mithilfe des Rings des Hexers ist es Velvet allerdings möglich, die Therions aus ihren Gefängnissen zu befreien und damit ihre Verbindung zu Innominat zu kappen. Erst später erfährt sie, dass es gleich ist, wie viel Bosheit Innominat erhält, sondern dass er lediglich die acht Arten benötigt. Durch die entstandenen Therions ist er bereits mit sechs Arten genährt worden und auch Velvets Hass kann er fressen, doch ehe er sich an ihrer Verzweiflung nähren kann, befreit Laphicet sie von dieser. 300px|left|thumb|Velvets Seelenbrecher Zuvor war Velvets Verzweiflung gestärkt worden, als sie erfahren muss, dass ihr jüngerer Bruder Laphicet als Innominat wiedererweckt wurde, jedoch noch alle Erinnerungen und seine Persönlichkeit besitzt. Velvet erfährt, dass Laphicets Opfer freiwillig geschah, weil er durch das zwölfjährige Fieber innerhalb von einem Jahr gestorben wäre, und fühlt sich von ihm und Artorius betrogen. Zudem versteht sie, dass die gesamten drei Jahre, in denen sie Hass gehegt und auf Rache gesinnt hat, nichts wert waren, weil selbst die Person, die sie hatte rächen wollen, sie hintergegangen hatte. Laphicet gelingt es jedoch, ihr die Verzweiflung auszutreiben, woraufhin Velvet dazu entschlossen ist, die Unterdrückung der Menschen durch Innominat zu verhindern. Durch die Seelen der vier Legaten, die Velvet verschlungen hatte, erweckt sie am Erdenpulsknotenpunkt beim Berg Killaraus die vier elementaren Empyreer wieder, die Innominat aus dem Erdenpuls vertreiben und ihn an den Himmel zwingen, wo er aus sich selbst heraus ein Gebiet oberhalb des Empyreischen Throns formt. Über ein Transporttor gelangen die Helden auch dorthin, um den letzten Kampf mit Artorius und Innominat zu suchen. Velvet gelingt es, Artorius mit seinem eigenen Schwert zu töten, und erfährt von ihm, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, dass vor zehn Jahren sie und Laphicet und nicht Celica und sein ungeborenes Kind gestorben wären. Velvet lächelt ihn an und meint, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass er auch für sie dasselbe getan hätte wie er es tun getan hatte. Artorius stirbt daraufhin. Innominat, der zuvor mit Artorius armatisiert war, leidet nun an großem Hunger, und Velvet ist dazu entschlossen, ihn zu stillen. Sie bietet sich ihm als Nahrung an, an der er sich laben kann, da auch sie von ihm frisst und die beiden sich dadurch in einem ewigen Kreis gegenseitig ernähren. Velvet verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden, die daraufhin das Gebiet von Innominat verlassen und zum Empyreischen Thron zurückkehren. Andere Auftritte Tales of Crestoria In Tales of Crestoria trifft man auf eine Velvet, die den Prolog von Tales of Berseria bereits durchleben musste. Ihr ursprüngliches Ziel ist es, Milla Maxwell für einen von ihr begangenen Fehler zu töten. Nachdem sie jedoch von Keshin, der Manifestation der menschlichen Sünden, erfahren hat, entschließt sie sich vorerst, mit Milla zusammenzuarbeiten. Nichtsdestotrotz schlummert in ihr der Hass gegen Milla und ihre Pläne, sie zu töten, sind nach wie vor vorhanden. Wissenswertes *Velvet kriegt schnell Lampenfieber. *Da Velvet und Innominat sich in einem ewigen Kreislauf gegenseitig nähren, ist anzunehmen, dass sie auch zu Tales of Zestiria noch oberhalb des Throns von Artorius sind, wo zu dieser Zeit ein Portal zu sehen ist. *Velvet hat eine Katzenhaarallergie und wollte die anderen aus diesem Grund dazu bringen, keinesfalls nach Katz Korner zu gehen. Ihr ist diese Allergie überaus peinlich. *Velvet teilt sich ihren Nachnamen mit Tytree Crowe aus dem nicht in Europa erschienenen Spiel Tales of Rebirth. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Velvet Crowe Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Velvet Crowe Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Berseria